I am Sorry, I love You
by kaisooexo
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE /Sejak kepulangan keluarga Kim dari Taiwan ke Korea, semua kehidupan Kim Jongin selaku anak mereka berubah setelah mengenal seorang namja pendek, dengan bahu yang sempit dan matanya yang bulat itu menatapnya takut. Hingga akhirnya, Kim Jongin sadar bahwa ia jatuh cinta terhadap Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, KaiSoo, Exo, D.o, Kai, KaiDo
1. ISILU chapter 1

I'm sorry, I love You

Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo and other.

Present by KaiSooEXO

Chapter 1

Delapan tahun yang lalu, tepat dimana Tuan Kim beserta keluarganya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul, meninggalkan Taiwan selaku negara yang sudah mereka anggap negara mereka sendiri. Mungkin itu juga yang dipikirkan oleh anak mereka, Seorang namja yang dilahirkan begitu tampan dan wajah yang begitu sempurna, Kim Jongin. Ia masih sangat ingat bagaimana dirinya yang terus merengek ingin kembali pulang ke Taiwan karena tidak betah, namun pada akhirnya ia harus beradaptasi ditempat ini.—dimana pemukiman berkota yang penuh sesak, jauh berbeda di Taiwan sana. Ia akui memang sama ramainya tapi tidak sesesak dan sepanas disini. Dan disaat itupula semua kehidupannya berubah, semenjak mengenal namja itu.

Pada saat itu Jongin masih berumur sebelas tahun, dimana kedua orang tua-nya mengunjungi sebuah rumah yang ia tahu dimiliki oleh tuan yang bermarga Do, yang Jongin ingat pada saat itu adalah sosok namja pendek dengan mata bulat seperti owl dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati yang seumuran sepertinya menatap keluarga Jongin dengan takut sekaligus bingung. Nama namja itu Kyungsoo— Do Kyungsoo. Hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu, dan mereka berdua hanya diam bahkan tidak saling menatap satu sama lain. DO Kyungsoo dengan kebingungannya yang imut, dan Kim Jongin dengan kediamannya yang jelas terlihat jengah. Dia bosan, bahkan sangat bosan. Hei? Bagaimana bisa kedua orang tua mereka sudah saling bercengkrama diruang keluarga Tuan Do, sedangkan mereka berdua hanya diam layaknya patung yang terpampang ditaman. Jongin menyerah, akhirnya ia angkat bicara. Memecah kesunyian diantara mereka...

Empat belas tahun, Itu berarti sudah terhitung tiga tahun lamanya mereka berteman. Anggapan Jongin tentang Kyungsoo pada awalnya memang hampir seratus persen benar, Kyungsoo merupakan anak yang pendiam, namun tidak bodoh. Dia bahkan mampu mengerjakan sesuatu dengan cepat bahkan hampir tidak salah sama sekali. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang hidupnya selama ini penuh dengan grasak-grusuk. Tapi itulah yang Jongin sadari, dengan perbedaan itu akhirnya mereka bisa lebih dekat. Ya sangat dekat, buktinya mereka sudah tak sungkan untuk tidur bersama, bermain bersama, bahkan bersekolah dikelas yang sama. Dan itu semua benar-benar membuat mereka dekat seperti seorang saudara

Enam belas tahun, tepat disaat sekolah membuat acara perkemahan sabtu-minggu— suasana didalam bus benar-benar jauh dari ketenangan, tapi itulah hal yang mereka harapkan tertawa bersama membentuk persahabatan. "Bagaimana kita bermain True or Dear." Tawar Sehun mencoba untuk memecah kebosanan, yang lainnya mengangguk antusias begitupula dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang hanya mengangguk. Permainan itu terus berlanjut, hingga pada akhirnya. "Kau kalah Jongin, sekarang kau harus mencium salah satu dari kami. Tepat dibibir," itu Baekhyun yang mendeklarasikan perintah itu. Jongin diam, tampak berpikir beberapa kali, dia harus melakukannya dengan siapa? Tidak mungkin Baekhyun. No, dia tidak ingin terjadi baku hantam antara dirinya dan Chanyeol selaku kekasih Baekhyun, kalo Sehun? Ah membayangkannya saja dia malas. Hingga pada akhirnya tatapannya terhenti dimata Owl itu, mata indah Do Kyungsoo. Jongin membeku, haruskah ia melakukannya? Pikirannya membuyar, ia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Perlahan tapi pasti wajahnya bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo yang sama membekunya, membeku didalam kebingungan hati. Tidak Jongin sadari, mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat, deruan napas mereka saling bertaut. Seakan gerak dan waktu berjalan begitu lambat, bahkan Jongin tidak lagi berpikir dimana mereka berada. Dan satu hentakan itu mengakhiri semuanya. Bibir berbentuk hati itu, telah menyatu dengan miliknya. Kedua mata Jongin tertutup, perlahan tapi pasti kedua sisi bibirnya sudah merasakan indahnya keajaiban. Hingga pada akhirnya Jongin tersadar. Mereka berdua membeku, Jongin hanya tertawa canggung, berharap kecanggungan ini dapat mencair. kedua matanya beralih menatap Kyungsoo. Namja itu hanya diam, bahkan tak bergerak sama sekali. Entah kenapa, Jongin merasakan ada yang berbeda di relung hatinya.

Sekarang— Tepat disaat umur mereka menginjak sembilan belas tahun.

Kim Jongin akhirnya menyadari suatu hal yang terus terganjal didalam hatinya. Suatu hal yang dikatakan cinta, cinta terhadap Do Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, sampai kapan kau terus begini." Itu Sehun, teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya juga selain Kyungsoo. Mereka sekelas, tapi umur Sehun jauh lebih muda sedikit ketimbang Jongin, jadi ia memutuskan untuk memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan 'Hyung'.

Jongin menggeleng, kemudian menunduk. Ia resah, bingung, sekaligus sudah tak sanggup membendung ini semua. Ia jatuh cinta, terhadap teman sekaligus sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak mampu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan itu terhadap Kyungsoo. Ia takut, jika perasaan inilah yang pada akhirnya akan menjauhkan dirinya terhadap Kyungsoo. Ditambah jongin harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang ia cintai adalah seorang namja, sama sepertinya.

"Tapi Hyung, ini sudah hampir beberapa tahun. Apa kau masih sanggup terus menyembunyikannya?" Tanya Sehun ulang yang terkesan membujuk Jongin untuk tidak keras terhadap pemikirannya.

Jongin kembali menggeleng, kali ini menatap namja yang duduk didepan tidak jauh dari dirinya. Dia Kyungsoo, "Itu benar-benar sulit Sehun. Aku tidak akan sanggup bila apa yang aku ucapkan nanti semakin membuat diriku jauh kepadanya. Dan kau taukan sudah beberapa bulan ini Kyungsoo mencoba menghindariku. Aku benar-benar sedih." Tatapannya masih saja terpaku pada Kyungsoo, tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali, Kyungsoo mungkin sedang membaca buku.

Sehun merangkulkan tangannya kepundak sahabatnya itu. Mencoba memberikan kekuatan lebih terhadap Hyung yang telah membantunya menyelesaikan permasalahan cintanya itu ditempo waktu. "Tapi Hyung, kau belum mencoba."

"Tapi, itu terlalu sulit Sehun-ah..."

...

Jongin membaringkan dirinya ditempat tidur. Kepalanya terus terngiang seakan akan berputar seperti putaran film. Dimana dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang menjadi pelakonnya. Dari pertama kali mereka bertemu, berteman, dekat, dan akhirnya menjauh. Jongin tak tahu alasan macam apa yang membuat Kyungsoo menjauhinya, mungkin bukan berdasarkan visual tapi melalui psikis. Yah, mungkin secara penglihatan mereka tidak jauh, tapi hati dan pikiran mereka yang mengatakannya. Jongin berguling-guling kesal, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Bertanya kepada Kyungsoo? Oh ayolah itu tidak mungkin. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, tidak ada keperluan penting, ia hanya ingin melihat kebersamaan mereka yang tersimpan di ponselnya. Jongin tersenyum, itu Kyungsoo yang sedang bertingkah malu-malu saat Jongin memberikan hadiah cincin untuknya pada saat umur keenam belas tahun. Yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo semakin memerah malu yaitu kata kata Jongin yang membuat seisi rumah terkejut, bukan.. bukan pernyataan cinta sebenarnya. " Kyungsoo-ah, cincin ini untukmu. Lihatlah aku sudah memakai cincin yang sama sepertimu. Kau tahu aku sengaja membeli cincin ini agar kau selalu terikat padaku, begitupula denganku yang akan selalu terikat terhadapmu.", Jongin tersenyum kalau mengingat kata kata itu. Tangannya terangkat menatap cincin yang sudah hampir tiga tahun menghiasi jari manisnya. Dan yang semakin membuatnya tersenyum adalah karena Kyungsoo yang masih mengenakan cincin pemberiannya itu. Tak terasa, kedua mata Jongin mulai terpejam. Berharap suatu keajaiban tersampir dihidupnya.

"Kyungie, aku merindukanmu."

...

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat terkesan buru-buru. Ia benar-benar menyesali dirinya yang lambat ini. Siapa yang harus disalahkan? Dirinya atau jam karetnya ini?. Kakinya benar benar berasa ingin jatuh, ya lihat saja kakinya yang pendek ini hampir terjerembab gara-gara dirinya yang mencoba berlari diantara kerumunan orang yang habis pulang bekerja.

"Ah maaf tuan, aku tidak sengaja."

"Maaf noona, aku tak sengaja."

"Aww, maaf ahjussi. Maafkan aku"

Dan begitupula seterusnya, hingga akhirnya kaki kecilnya terhenti tepat disebuah gedung besar. Yang bertuliskan "Seoul Hospital". Dirinya mendesah, menarik napas berkali-kali berharap kecemasannya dapat sedikit berkurang. Setelah dirasa berkurang, Kyungsoo kembali berjalan. Berharap suatu hal yang buruk tidak akan berhenti didepannya, walaupun ia benar-benar meragukannya.

Kedua tangannya bergetar saat menyentuh knop pintu dihadapannya. Jelas tertulis "Ruangan " tangannya perlahan memutar knop pintu itu dan tampaklah seorang dokter wanita muda yang sedang berkutat dengan kesibukannya. Kepala dokter itu mendongak, menatap Kyungsoo dengan kecemasannya itu. Wajah dokter itu tersenyum dengan manis, mencoba menghibur namja yang berusaha keras menerima kenyataan yang akan dokter itu berikan.

"Duduklah Kyungsoo, jangan cemas. Semua baik-baik saja." Ucap Soojung menawari Kyungsoo duduk. Tak tahukah ia, perkataannya itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo tersetrum, ia berharap perkataan dokter cantik itu benar.

"Ah, terimakasih noona." Kyungsoo duduk dan menatap Soojung. Kedua tangannya terus memilin kemeja yang ia pakai, seakan masih belum atau bahkan tidak pernah mampu untuk menerima kenyataan itu.

SooJung tersenyum, mencari sebuah amplop. Setelah dirasa ketemu, ia lekas membukanya.

"Aku tahu ini memang tidak mudah untuk kamu, tapi kamu harus tau sebelum terlambat."

"Tidak apa Noona, beritahu saja." Jawab Kyungsoo tegar, seakan akan permasalahan ini bukanlah hal yang berdampak besar bagi hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku," Soojung menarik napas sebentar. "Kamu, mengidap Leukimia. Stadium awal."

Kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat, seakan akan tak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Perlahan kedua air matanya jatuh, ia terisak dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah melakukan hal yang kubisa. Maafkan aku." SooJung beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk Kyungsoo yang ia sudah anggap adiknya sendiri itu. Perlahan, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak Noona, ini bukan salah Noona. Dan a-apakah penyakit ini bisa sembuh?" Tanyanya terbata.

Soojung mengangguk, ragu akan jawaban macam apa yang harus ia beri. Karena pada kenyataannya hampir semua orang yang mengidap penyakit ini akhirnya akan... pergi.

"Aku yakin bisa, tapi kau harus melakukan perobatan secara maksimal Kyungsoo-ah, percayalah." SooJung seakan ingin menangis melihat dirinya, sejahat itukah dirinya memberikan harapan palsu kepada namja disayangnya ini. Kyungsoo mengangguk, perlahan tapi pasti hatinya mulai tenang. "No-Nonna, a-aku mohon sembunyikan penyakitku ini, aku tidak ingin mereka merasa sedih karenaku." Pinta Kyungsoo, sangat.

SooJung hanya mengangguk lemas, seakan ikut merasakan penderitaan yang dialami Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ah"

...

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan lemas kerumahnya, hatinya benar-benar galau dan gundah gulana sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ia menganggap ini semua hal remeh. Kakinya terus saja berjalan, hingga pada akhirnya ia menemukan seorang namja sedang menunggu digerbang rumahnya. Dia Kim Jongin.

"Kyungsoo ah? Kenapa kau lama sekali? Lihat ini sudah pukul berapa?." Ah, Kyungsoo tersentak ia baru ingat ternyata hari sudah senja. Selama itukah dirinya?

"D-dan lihat dirimu, kau tampak begitu kacau Kyungsoo. Dan, kau belum pulang kerumah." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo khawatir sekaligus miris, ada apa dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, jelas itu itu dipaksakan. "Aku tidak apa-apa Jongin, pulanglah kau lelah." Ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan masuk kepagar, tapi langsung mendapatkan Jongin yang menghadangnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak lelah. Tapi, kau yang terlihat lelah—.." belum sempat Jongin melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba tiba Kyungsoo memotong.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku sendiri. Aku lelah, Jongin-ah." Ia menatap Jongin, memohon. Tak sampai hati akhirnya Jongin melepaskan hadangannya.

"Tapi aku ikut kedalam. Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku mohon. " pinta atau lebih terdengar memerintah. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, ia tahu bagaimana Jongin jadi percuma saja bila ia menolak.

"Baiklah.." Mereka berdua berjalan, memasuki pintu rumah Kyungsoo.

"Eomma, Appa. Aku pulang." Teriak Kyungsoo sembari melepas sepatunya begitupula dengan Jongin yang melepas sandalnya.

"Ah Kyungsoo lama sekali kamu pulang nak. Oh, bersama Jongin rupanya. Baiklah, Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuklah kekamar. Biar Eomma, menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian." Dan dengan otomatis Kyungsoo dan Jongin naik ketangga, kekamar Kyungsoo.

Jongin menutup pintu dan mengunci kamar Kyungsoo. "Ah, k-kenapa kau menguncinya Jongin -ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo seakan-akan hal itu bukanlah hal yang wajar.

Jongin bingung, "Itu hal yang biasa Kyungsoo. Akukan sudah sering kemari." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan langsung masuk kekamar mandi.

"Ah, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Kyungsoo-ah."

Selang tiga puluh menit menunggu, akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar dari acara mandinya. Kedua tangannya terus bergerak membasuh air yang membasahi rambutnya. Namja pendek itu seakan begitu khusyuk dalam melakukan kegiatan itu, sampai akhirnya Jongin berintruksi.

"Biarkan aku yang mengeringkan rambutmu Kyungsoo."

Kegiatan tangan Kyungsoo tiba tiba terhenti, kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan. "Itu hal yang sering kita lakukan kan?" Tanya Jongin seakan memberikan penekanan 'ada apa denganmu Kyungsoo'. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk dan duduk dibawah Jongin. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua tangan Jongin mengusap sekaligus memijat kepala hitam Kyungsoo, berharap hal kecil yang ia lakukan sekarang dapat mengurangi rasa penat Kyungsoo. Kedua mata Kyungsoo terpejam, seakan menerima semua perlakuan manja yang diberikan Jongin terhadapnya. Dan entah kenapa, Kyungsoo tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Ia menangis kembali dalam diam.

Jongin yang mendengar sesenggukan Kyungsoo langsung terkejut dan menghentikan tangannya. "A-ada apa denganmu Kyungsoo-ah? K-kau ..." tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Jongin beranjak dari tempat tidur dan memposisikan dirinya dihadapan Kyungsoo. Ia menangis, mengabaikan handuk yang masih tersampir dikepalanya. Wajahnya merah padam begitupula dengan kedua matanya yang penuh akan air mata. Cukup, ia tidak bisa membensungnya lagi. Air mata itu terus saja keluar, mengalir dengan mirisnya diatas pipinya. Jongin yang tak tahu apa permasahan nya, hanya mampu menenangkan Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya bergerak menghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

"Jong- hiks... Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo terus saja menangis.

"Tenanglah, Kyungsoo. Ada aku disini. Seorang Kim Jongin yang akan terus melindungimu dan berada disampingmu. Jangan takut." Jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk memeluk Kyungsoo, berharap pelukan itu setidaknya dapat mengurangi kesedihan Kyungsoo, walaupun itu sedikit.

.

.

.

.

FINALLY chapter 1 is done. Yeay, hello aku Author baru di tapi sebenarnya udah lama juga daftar akun disini. Ini kali pertama aku nulis EXO member karena aku sebenarnya itu penulis JYP member di Asianfanfic dengan nama aku mannuel_khunyoung, tapi di aku memutuskan untuk merubahnya dengan penname KaiSooEXO. Disini aku akan berusaha Update kilat, begitupula dengan FF lain yang aku post nanti,^^ dengan main cast KaiSoo, ChanBaek dan Hunhan ataupun yang lain. Thx u^^

SALAM

FANBOY


	2. ISILU chapter 2

I'm sorry, I love You

Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo and other.

Present by KaiSooEXO

Chapter 2

"Jong- hiks... Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo terus saja menangis.

"Tenanglah, Kyungsoo. Ada aku disini. Seorang Kim Jongin yang akan terus melindungimu dan berada disampingmu. Jangan takut." Jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk memeluk Kyungsoo, berharap pelukan itu setidaknya dapat mengurangi kesedihan Kyungsoo, walaupun itu sedikit.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian tempo hari lalu benar benar membuat kepala Kim Jongin sakit. Dia lelah terus berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya takut ada suatu hal yang buruk yang disembunyikan Kyungsoo terhadapnya atau mungkin juga keluarganya, tapi sekali lagi Jongin berharap pikirannya ini adalah rasa kekhawatiran yang berlebihan akibat Kyungsoo yang menangis didalam pelukannya kemarin.

"Aghrkk, ada apa denganmu Kyungsoo-ah? Kenapa kau semakin menjauh..apa yang terjadi." Desahnya tertahan saat melihat sahabat— kalau masih bisa disebut— nya itu duduk termenung. Ya Jongin tau itu memang kebiasaan Kyungsoo dari dulu, tapi akhir-akhir ini Jongin merasa bahwa Kyungsoo berbeda, ia terlalu banyak merenung. Dan Jongin berharap Kyungsoo mau berbagi kepadanya, secara tulus bukan paksaan.

Rasanya benar-benar sakit ketika melihat orang yang kau sayangi itu merasa tertekan dengan masalahnya sendiri. Jongin benar-benar tak tahan, ia harus bertindak. Yah sebuah tindakan merupakan awal pembukaan yang bagus bukan?

Jongin meraih buku tulisnya dan merobek salah satu lembar didalamnya. Tangan kanannya masih saja menulis sesuatu, mungkin ini dapat membantunya kembali dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Walaupun sebenarnya Jongin meragukan atas hubungan mereka sekarang. Setelah dirasa siap dengan tulisannya Jongin melipat kertas itu menjadi beberapa lipatan—berbentuk sangat kecil—, ia beranjak menuju tempat duduk Kyungsoo yang berada di posisi empat lebih depan dari posisinya sekarang. Sebelum beranjak ia menghela napas sebentar, berharap kegundahan yang terus menghiasi hatinya saat ini dapat tercairkan dengan kertas ini. Perlahan kakinya berjalan menuju meja Kyungsoo. Tidak ada tatapan sama sekali yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo, tetapi hanya pergerakan tangannya yang mencoba masuk menelusupi saku seragam Kyungsoo dan meletakkan kertas itu, kemudian ia pergi.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap kepergian Jongin yang telah lama. Perlahan air matanya keluar, ia menangis. Jujur, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Jongin, namja yang selalu ada disisinya, walaupun ia tahu sekarang tidak lagi. Yah, ini keputusan Kyungsoo untuk perlahan menjauh dari Jongin, alasannya cukup sederhana; Kyungsoo tidak ingin semakin membuat Jongin terjatuh kedalam masalahnya. Selang beberapa lama meratapi kepergian Jongin, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengambil kertas yang Jongin diselusupkan dikantung sakunya. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua tangannya saling bergerak untuk membuka kertas pemberian Jongin.

Kedua matanya sempat membulat ketika membaca surat itu, namun kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Kyungsoo mendesah menatap kertas yang dipegangnya, ia sangat tahu bagaimana watak Jongin. Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo sangat merindukan sosok Jongin.

...

Jongin termenung sendiri. Dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah Kyungsoo. Namja pendek itu benar-benar sudah menyihirnya seperti ini, ia benar-benar sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh ke dalam Kyungsoo. Kedua matanya menutup, menikmati angin angin yang berhembus kearahnya. Entah kenapa, ada suatu keinginan Jongin untuk memundurkan waktu, berharap hal hal indah yang Ia lakukan bersama Kyungsoo dapat terulang lagi, kejadian dua tahun lalu yang pada akhirnya menyadarkan diri Jongin bahwa ia memang mencintai Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Menurutmu Apakah mencintai seseorang itu ada batasannya, Kyungsoo-ah." Itu Jongin yang bertanya, kedua matanya masih terpaku kepada sosok kecil dihadapannya itu. Angin yang berhembus, suara ombak yang saling menyahut benar-benar membuat suasana semakin nyaman.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menampilkan wajahnya yang begitu imut dan bercahaya dimata Jongin. Kepalanya menoleh menatap air laut yang berombak. "Menurutku? Mencintai seseorang itu sama sekali tidak ada batasannya Jongin-ah. Kau bisa mencintai siapapun tanpa terbatas." Tutur Kyungsoo, matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin.

"Jadi menurutmu, semua orang bisa mencintai siapapun?" Tanya Jongin lagi, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membuka matanya, menatap Jongin. Wajahnya masih saja tersenyum. "Yah kau benar Jongin-ah, karena cinta itu adalah sebuah anugerah."

"Sekalipun aku mencintai seorang namja juga?" Kyungsoo terdiam, kemudia ia mengangguk. Wajahnya semakin tersenyum lebar. "Yah, itulah cinta Kim Jongin, tidak masalah pada siapa kau melabuhkan cintamu. Tidak perduli itu seorang yeoja ataupun namja. Semua sama saja, yang terpenting adalah kau merasakan getaran itu dihatimu " jawab Kyungsoo sembari menunjuk-nunjuk dada Jongin dengan telunjuknya. Entah kenapa, jawaban sederhana yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo padanya membuat hati Jongin menghangat, ia merasakan getaran itu, pada saat hari itu juga.

"Dan kau tau Kyungsoo, aku merasakan getaran itu sekarang."

"Getaran? Ah.. siapa orang yang beruntung itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya. Jongin tak tahan, salah satu tangannya mencubit pipi gembul Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali, sih? Aku tidak yakin kau lebih tua dariku."

"Aww, appo ini sakit tau. Percaya saja, walaupun aku ini imut aku itu memang lebih tua dari kau Jongin." Kyungsoo mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah. Kedua matanya menajam menatap Jongin kesal— main-main.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo-ah, akukan hanya main-main." Rengek Jongin, Kyungsoo menghela dan akhirnya memaafkan.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku maafkan. Hmm, Jongin-ah boleh aku bertanya?" Jongin mengangguk, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengaitkan salah satu tangannya ketangan Kyungsoo. Pada awalnya Kyungsoo merasa terkejut, namun akhirnya ia membalas tautan itu. Hati Jongin benar-benar bergetar hebat entah kenapa ia dapat merasakan aliran listrik merambat ke tubuhnya, terutama dikedua sisi pipinya yang seakan mulai menghangat.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa, Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Seandainya aku jatuh cinta padamu, apa kau akan menolakku?" Deg. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan benar-benar membuat hati Jongin bergoncang hebat. Kedua matanya melebar menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Pikirannya berkecamuk hebat.

"A-aku.." Jongin kalut, dia tahu ini hanya pengandaian tapi jujur dia benar-benar senang.

"Ah, maafkan Aku Jongin-ah, lupakan saja itu." Potong Kyungsoo lagi, wajah dan telinganya memerah. Malu.

Jongin lekas menggeleng, takut Kyungsoo salah paham. Ia menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan. "Tidak perlu banyak berpikir, aku akan menerimamu." Jawab Jongin singkat. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Jongin-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Jongin! Kau melamun eoh?" Tepukan yang dirasakan Jongin dipundaknya benar-benar membuyarkan segalanya. Jongin menggeleng. "A-ah, tidak kok Hyung..aku tidak melamun." Ia berbohong.

Chanyeol tertawa, sangat lebar. "Aku tau kau Jongin. Kita sudah berteman cukup lama. Apa kau ada masalah? Karena hari-hari ini sepertinya kau sering melamun."

Jongin tertawa kikuk, apa sebegitu tampaknya kah dirinya. "A-ah.. tidak kok Hyung. Tidak ada.., ya tidak ada." Jawab Jongin lagi mencoba meyakinkan Namja tinggi didepannya ini. Walaupun ia sedikit ragu.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Baiklah tidak masalah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi ketahuilah aku siap kapanpun untuk mendengarmu bercerita.." Chanyeol beranjak, mengambil bola basketnya yang berada dikaki Jongin. Awalnya Chanyeol sudah berteriak beberapa kali kepada Jongin untuk mengembalikan bolanya, tapi karena semua teriakannya tak direspon akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan ketempat Jongin.

"A-ah iya Hyung."

...

Kyungsoo melihat arlojinya sesekali. Sepertinya ia akan terlambat lagi menuju rumah sakit. Karena dari tadi bus yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Namun akhirnya bus yang ia tunggu datang juga, dengan cepat ia langsung masuk dan mencari kursi yang kosong. Alasan Kyungsoo pergi kerumah sakit dengan cepat karena ia tidak ingin pulang telat, ia sungguh takut jika keluarganya, terutama ayah dan ibunya khawatir atas keterlambatannya. Akhirnya dengan langkah lebar ia mengarahkan kakinya menuju rumah sakit.

Kedua kakinya terhenti ketika menatap ruangan yang sama seperti kunjungan Kyungsoo sebelumnya 'Ruangan '. Salah satu tangannya memutar kenop pintu itu, hatinya bergemuruh, ia benar-benar takut.

"Ah, Kyungsoo kau datang. Tumben cepat sekali?" Tanya Soojung sambil menampilkan senyumnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan kearah Soojung setelah Soojung menawarinya duduk.

"A-aku ingin segera melakukan penyembuhan itu Noona." Jawab Kyungsoo ragu. Wajahnya benar-benar tegang sekarang.

"Ah itu.." Soo jung beranjak menuju lemarinya yang berisi berkas-berkas. Mengambil salah satu dari mereka, "Sebelum kita melakukannya terlebih dahulu kau harus membaca dan menandatangani perjanjian ini." Soojung menyerahkan berkas itu kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung menerimanya, membukanya perlahan. Tanpa membaca semua point-point diatas dia langsung menandatangani surat perjanjian itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Soojung.

"Perihal biayanya, aku akan membayarnya Noona. Jadi aku mohon jangan beritahu orang tuaku tentang ini. Aku mohon Noona.." Kyungsoo menatap Soojung penuh mohon. Berharap dokter cantik itu akan menuruti permintaannya.

Soojung menghela napasnya, ini sangat sulit tapi mau bagaimana lagi Kyungsoo yang memintanya. "Baiklah, Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya. Dan aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untukmu Kyungsoo-ah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, air matanya tak lagi bisa terbendung. Ia sungguh berterimakasih kepada Noona dihadapannya ini.

"Ba-baiklah Noona, jadi kapan pengobatan ini bisa dimulai?"

"Aku akan menghubungimu jika hari itu datang. Kuatkan dirimu Kyungsoo-ah dan yakinlah Tuhan akan membantumu." Jawab Soojung sekaligus memberikan semangat pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, setelah itu meminta ijin untuk pulang. kakinya terus saja melangkah, melewati ruangan rumah sakit ini. Dirinya tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ialah yang menjadi salah satu dari pasien disini. Itu benar-benar membuatnya takut. Tapi apapun yang terjadi ia harus kuat, ya setidaknya kuat untuk saat ini...

Hari sudah semakin sore, begitupula dengan lalu-lalang orang orang yang pulang kerja semakin padat. Belum lagi cuaca yang mendung ini benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo kalang kabut. Entah kenapa untuk hari ini bus yang ia tunggu sepertinya lama sekali. Belum lagi gerimis yang semakin menjadi terpaksa membuat otak Kyungsoo harus berputar dimana ia harus berlindung dari hujan yang akan mengguyurnya nanti. Dan yah belum saja ia berlari cukup kencang, hujan sudah turun. Kaki pendeknya terus berlari dan menghindar dari pejalan kaki yang sama-sama ingin mencari tempat berteduh hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan rintikan hujan itu tak lagi mengenainya melainkan terganti dengan payung hitam yang tergantung diatas kepalanya. Sontak itu langsung membuatnya berhenti berlari dan mencari 'sosok' penolong yang tepat disampingnya itu.

Dia seorang gadis dengan rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang itu terus saja tersenyum. Tingginya yang hampir sama dengan Kyungsoo memudahkannya untuk memayungi Kyungsoo juga. Setelah beberapa lama diam, akhirnya gadis itu ambil bicara. "Hai Kyungsoo Oppa. Lama tidak bertemu." Sapanya sekenanya. Setelah itu, gadis itu langsung menarik Kyungsoo kesela-sela bangunan untuk berlindung dari hujan yang semakin melanda tempat mereka. "Maafkan aku Oppa telah membuatmu terkejut. Hehehe.., aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat Oppa yang berlari kebingungan. Pada awalnya sih aku tidak yakin kalau itu kau Oppa, tapi setelah melihat wajahmu yang imut bagaikan anak penguin akhirnya ta-da aku disini." Mendengar penuturan aneh dari gadis didepannya sontak membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia harus berterimakasih pada gadis ini. "Ah, terimakasih Jiyeon telah membantuku. Dan kau juga tampak cantik." Ucap Kyungsoo kalem, tak tahukah dia gadis yang bernama Jiyeon itu sedikit merona setelah mendengar pujian dari Kyungsoo.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Oppa. Dan terimakasih atas pujiannya Oppa." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Hujan yang semakin mengguyur mereka benar-benar membuat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang tanpa sehelai Jaket itu kedinginan. Jiyeon yang membaca gerak-gerik Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Kyungsoo didepannya masih sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Ayo Oppa pergi dari sini, kita cari tempat yang lebih baik lagi. Seperti nya Oppa sudah kedinginan." Jiyeon langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang mulai mendingin itu kedalam cafe terdekat dari mereka berteduh. Cafe yang sering Jiyeon kunjungi bersama teman-temannya. Dengan cepat ia langsung memesan coklat hangat dan makanan untuk Kyungsoo dan dirinya.

"Hmm, kalau aku boleh tau, kenapa Oppa bisa disini?" Tanya Jiyeon, Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa karena Kyungsoo bukanlah tipikal yang mampu berbohong, tapi sepertinya ia harus melakukannya. "Ah iya, aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas bersama teman. Rumahnya tak jauh dari sini." Kyungsoo tersenyum, agak ragu.

Jiyeon mengangguk mengerti. "Hmm, bagaimana keadaan Ahjussi dan Ahjumma Oppa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Yah mereka berdua sangat baik. Tapi dari kemarin sampai dua minggu kedepan Appa pergi keluar kota jadi hanya tinggal Aku dan Eomma yang berada dirumah." Jiyeon kembali mengangguk. "Hmm, lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin Oppa, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jiyeon yang seketika mengingatkan dirinya tentang surat yang diberikan Jongin tadi.

"Ah, dia baik-baik saja kok." Jiyeon kembali mengangguk. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengangguk. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Jiyeon tau banyak tentang Kyungsoo. Karena jujur Jiyeon beberapa tahun yang lalu merupakan tetangga Kyungsoo jadi ia bisa tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo dirumah. Bahkan kalau bisa dibilang ia sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo, termasuk tau tentang Jongin selaku sahabat Kyungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya, ragu. Dia ingin meminta ijin pergi dari Jiyeon, tapi ia tak enak hati untuk melakukannya. Tapi kembali pikirannya teringat isi dari surat yang Jongin tulis.

"Ji-jiyeon, sebelumnya maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Karena hari sepertinya sudah terlihat senja."

"Ah, tapi Oppa? Bahkan coklat hangatnya belum juga sampai dimeja—" belum sempat Jiyeon melanjutkan perkataannya, Kyungsoo langsung memotong.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Jiyeon-ah, sebelumnya terimakasih karena telah membantuku. Tapi aku harus pergi." Pinta Kyungsoo mendesak. Kyungsoo tau bagaimana Jongin, dan cuaca yang tidak bersahabat ini benar-benar membuatnya khawatir.

Jiyeon yang tak mungkin menahan Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk setelah meminta nomor ponsel dari Kyungsoo.

"Ah, terimakasih Jiyeon-ah aku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi." Kyungsoo kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Dan ijin pergi.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, Jiyeon menemukan sebuah kertas kecil yang terlipat yang mungkin saja terjatuh dari saku seragam Kyungsoo. Tangan lentiknya mengambil lipatan kertas itu dan membukanya. Kedua matanya tetap fokus membaca isi dari kertas itu.

Kyungsoo kenapa kau selalu menjauhiku? Aku minta maaf jika aku memiliki kesalahan padamu. Aku mohon setidaknya bicaralah padaku. Jangan terus menghindar.

Aku menunggumu ditaman biasa kita berdua, pukul 4 sore nanti. Aku tidak perduli kau datang atau tidak, yang pasti aku akan menunggumu.

Jongin, orang yang paling menyayangimu.

Setelah membacanya, Jiyeon kembali melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya. Entah kenapa perasaan dahulu yang sempat ia kubur dalam-dalam kembali menguar.

"Kyungsoo Oppa, aku tidak bisa menahan ini lagi. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terus saja berlari, tak perduli dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang mulai lelah ataupun celananya yang banyak terkena cipratan air hujan akibat lariannya itu. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam, yang berarti sudah tiga setengah jam lamanya Jongin menunggu. Kyungsoo berharap, Jongin sudah pulang atau setidaknya mereka berdua sama-sama datang terlambat.

Tapi sepertinya tidak...

Kedua kaki Kyungsoo melemas, melihat pemandangan didepannya. Itu Jongin yang basah kuyup sedang menunggunya. Kepalanya tertunduk seakan tak menyangka kalau Jongin benar-benar menunggunya. Tiba-tiba Jongin berbalik, menampilkan wajahnya yang lelah. Mereka berdua sepertinya sama, sama sama belum kembali kerumah. Ingin saja Kyungsoo menangis ditempat setelah melihat keadaan Jongin sekarang. Namun yang ia lakukan hanya diam, tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun. Membiarkan Jongin yang tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Tak terasa, ia dapat merasakan tubuh basah Jongin memeluknya begitu erat, terkesan protektif. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana bulir-bulir air hujan yang berasal dari kepala Jongin menetes dipundaknya. Pelukan itu berlangsung lama, bahkan sangat lama. Kyungsoo tak perduli bagaimana tatapan para pejalan kaki yang melihat kedua namja saling berpelukan begitu intim. Yang Kyungsoo rasakan hanyalah rasa nyaman dan dingin yang diberikan Jongin kepadanya. Kyungsoo juga dapat merasakan bagaimana napas Jongin yang hangat itu menghembus ceruk lehernya.

Jongin terkekeh. "Hufh~ aku tahu bagaimana kau Kyungsoo. Maka dari itu aku terus menunggumu. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir terhadapku. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Posisi mereka masih sama. "Aku.. hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, menyelesaikan ini semua." Lanjut Jongin lagi, kali ini ia melepas pelukannya walaupun jujur ada rasa tak rela.

" .." Jongin menggeleng, telunjuknya menempel dibibir tebal Kyungsoo seakan tak ingin mendengarkan alasan apapun yang keluar dari bibir itu.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun Kyungsoo-ah, sekarang turuti saja aku." Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke pinggir taman. Mendudukkan Kyungsoo dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Merindukan sosokmu Kyungsoo. Tapi..mengapa kau menjauhiku?" Tanya Jongin, jelas wajahnya tersirat penuh dengan kefrustasian.

"A-aku tidak menjauhimu Jongin, k-kau salah paham.."

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Kau memang menjauhiku. Aku tau bagaimana kau Kyungsoo."

"T-tapi aku memang benar..." Kyungsoo menunduk. Tak sanggup, itu benar. Jongin benar ia berusaha menjauhi Jongin.

"Aku tidak ingin tau alasannya apa Kyungsoo-ah, tapi aku harap kau berhenti melakukannya. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup seperti ini lagi."

Kyungsoo tak mampu menahannya lagi, ia terisak dalam diam, mengabaikan bagaimana depresi nya Jongin sekarang.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Kembali, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan dirinya yang dipeluk Jongin. Tangisnya pecah, bukan dalam diam melainkan sama-sama penuh dengan kedespresian. Dia ingin melakukannya, menuruti segala permintaan Jongin tapi dia tak bisa. Dia tidak ingin Jongin jatuh kedalam masalahnya, dia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat sahabat yang ia sayangi itu ikut terjatuh bersamanya, biarkanlah dirinya yang melalui ini semua.

"Berbicaralah padaku Kyungsoo-ah, ceritakan semuanya dan biarkan kita menghadapinya bersama-sama." Tuntut Jongin namun kembali Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia benar-benar tak bisa.

"Hiks, maafkan aku Jongin-ah. Aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku, hiks" Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya dan melepas pelukan Jongin. Wajahnya memerah begitu sembab. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari secepat mungkin, menghindari manusia bernama Kim Jongin. Jujur hatinya benar-benar sakit pada saat itu juga. Ia tak perduli bagaimana keadaan langit sekarang, yang ia tahu saat ini adalah berlari dan berlari.

Jongin terus berteriak, memohon agar Kyungsoo berbalik tapi semuanya sia-sia. Ia tak mampu, hatinya benar-benar terasa nyeri. Tak terasa air matanya menetes, mengabaikan hari yang sudah malam ataupun keadaannya yang basah.

"Hiks, aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kyungsoo-ah."

...

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan lunglai menuju rumahnya. Tubuh, pikiran serta hatinya benar-benar remuk sekarang. Sikap Kyungsoo yang diluar dugaannya benar-benar membuat Jongin syok sampai sekarang. Hatinya benar-benar sakit, ingin saja ia menangis bahkan meraung-raung dihadapan Kyungsoo tapi sekali lagi itu tak mungkin.

Jongin terseok, sekejab ia menghentikan langkahnya saat menatap rumah Kyungsoo yang berada didepannya. Ia memperhatikan lantai atas yang gelap, itu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyungsoo? Masalah apa yang menimpamu?" Tanyanya sedih, air matanya kembali turun. Entah kenapa setiap berkaitan dengan Kyungsoo hatinya benar-benar lemah. Dengan cepat ia kembali menghapus air matanya.

"Kamu tahu Kyungsoo-ah, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk merubahmu seperti dulu. Aku mencintaimu. Selamat tidur, good night." Ucapnya setelah itu kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tepat berada disamping rumah Kyungsoo.

Jongin menekan bel rumahnya berkali-kali, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah tidur dan menenangkan diri. Selang beberapa detik pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita 40-an. Wajah wanita itu berkerut, heran melihat penampilan anaknya yang acak-acakan.

"Sayang ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat tidak baik." Jongin menggeleng lalu tersenyum, tidak ingin ummanya khawatir. "Ah, tidak Eomma, aku baik-baik saja kok. Eomma tidak perlu khawatir."

Sang umma, yang tau mood anaknya sedang tidak baik hari ini, akhirnya hanya diam. "Baiklah, bersihkan dirimu sayang, Eomma akan membawakanmu teh." Tawar ummanya.

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak perlu Eomma, aku ingin langsung tidur. Tenang saja Eomma, tadi siang aku sudah makan dirumah temanku." Bohong Jongin. Kali ini sang Eomma hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Jongin yang langsung menuju kamarnya dilantai atas.

Setelah siap membersihkan diri, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu masih saja terngiang dikepalanya. Tapi sayang, mata dan pikirannya tidak lagi bisa bekerja sama. Akhirnya ia terlelap, melupakan segalanya untuk sesaat.

Tepat disamping tempat tidur Jongin, tergeletak sebuah pigura yang berisikan dua anak remaja yang sama-sama terseyum didepan kamera. Jelas tertulis disudut pigura itu; Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo selamanya.

...

.

.

.

.

.

Yeay, Chapter 2 is Done. Sebenarnya masih ingin dilanjut tapi sepertinya kurang pas kalau ditulis dichapter dua ini, hehehe xD terimakasih untuk semua para reader yang review, favorite, atau bahkan follow cerita ini^^, Aku harap kalian akan suka dan excited dengan kelanjutan fanfic ini. Dan mohon maaf untuk Kaisoo momentnya yang miris T.T daku terpaksa membuatnya #halah dan maaf atas komplikasi fanfic ini yang mungkin menurut kalian berlebihan, membosankan atau bahkan hambar. Hahaha xD tapi sekali lagi, cerita ini bakal happy kok (i still doubt it) xD. Oh iya, dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf yah atas ke-eeroran isi Fanfic-fanfic ku yang lain, tapi aku akan menggantinya dengan chapter yang bener kok beberapa hari ini.^^ Dan habis post ini aku akan nerusin fanfic aku yang berjudul 'Saranghae, my Brotha' Hunhan.

Salam, fansboy

KaiSooEXO


	3. ISILU Chapter 3

**I'm sorry, I love You**

 **Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo and other.**

 **Present by KaiSooEXO**

 **Chapter 3**

...Tepat disamping tempat tidur Jongin, tergeletak sebuah pigura yang berisikan dua anak remaja yang sama-sama tersenyum didepan kamera. Jelas tertulis disudut pigura itu; Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo selamanya...

.

.

.

...

Kyungsoo merutuki keputusannya untuk bermalam-malam diluar sana. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang, seperti ada banyak tangan yang menekani kepalanya. Dengan sempoyongan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Kyungsoo bersyukur, hari ini hari minggu jadi tidak akan ada kata Absen dalam kehidupan pendidikannya. Ia meratapi dirinya yang begitu mengenaskan. Wajah chubbynya yang mulai menirus, kantung mata yang mulai tercipta, air mata yang mengering dan satu lagi... pakaiannya.

Salahkan dirinya yang langsung tertidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya yang basah semalam. Belum beberapa detik berdiri, perut namja pendek itu seakan-akan terasa diremas tanpa berkemanusiaan dan akhirnya ia muntah. Semua isi makanan semalam pagi keluar dengan tidak indahnya seakan menohok dirinya untuk tetap mengeluarkan makanannya. Sekarang mari kita salahkan Kyungsoo karena lupa mengurus dirinya sendiri— ia sama sekali tidak makan, semalam.

Setelah puas melakukan ritual menyakitkan itu, Kyungsoo bergegas membasuh wajahnya, dan mengganti pakaiannya. Serius, dia benar-benar lemas tak berdaya. Segelintir pikiran mengenai Jonginpun muncul dibenaknya, apa manusia bernama Kim Jongin itu baik-baik saja? Entahlah, Kyungsoo tak habis pusing untuk itu— kalau tidak mau dibilang ia sangat khawatir. Teriakan dari Ummanya akhirnya membuyarkan lamunannya, dengan langkah tertatih Kyungsoo turun kebawah, menemui Ummanya yang mungkin sudah menyajikan sarapan. Hufh, Kyungsoo benar-benar lapar.

"Sayang ayo duduk, kita sarapan bersama." Tawar Ummanya, Kyungsoo hanya menurut sembari menyendokkan makanan dihadapannya itu berkali-kali berharap rasa perih diperutnya dapat segera mereda.

"Sayang, sepertinya kau pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ummanya setelah melihat ada suatu yang berbeda dari diri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng lembut, tersenyum terkesan dipaksakan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kyungsoo benar-benar tak ingin membuat Ummanya khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja kok Umma, setelah menghabiskan ini aku akan istirahat." Tuturnya, sang Umma tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

Kyungsoo termenung didalam kamarnya, menatap langit yang mulai berangsur pagi itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan ada cahaya matahari disini, karena belum lagi waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan hujan sudah mengguyur wilayah mereka. Kyungsoo mendesah, menatap bulir-bulir hujan yang ikut tersampirkan disisi luar jendela mereka. Entah mengapa, hujan saat ini mengingatkannya kembali dengan kejadian semalam.

Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi, tak ada kata yang dapat menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang. Perasaanya campur aduk, bukan karena didominasi dengan perasaan sedih dan senang, melainkan perasaan bersalah, galau, bahkan menyesal. Tak sadar Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya— mungkin sebuah respon dari tubuhnya. Kedua mata bulatnya memejam, mencoba mengingat-ingat peristiwa lalu. Entah kenapa sosok Kyungsoo sekarang terlihat lebih susah melupakan masa lalu ketimbang memikirkan masa depan. Toh percuma memikirkan masa depan kalau ujung-ujungnya peristiwa masa lalu itu yang ikut terseret kemasa depannya nanti. Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo, memang kelihatan dangkal dari biasanya tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin kalian bisa berpikir jernih saat ada seorang dokter yang memponismu dengan penyakit kejam. Namun Kyungsoo mencoba tegar, dan menyembunyikan segala nya dari sekeliling.

Pikirannya kembali terusik dengan sosok yang bernama Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat bagaimana awal pertemuannya dengan Jongin. Beberapa tahun silam, saat Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mengenal apa artinya bersosialisasi, Kyungsoo sangat ingat bagaimana dirinya yang hanya bermain sendiri tanpa ada seorang temanpun yang mengajak atau bahkan mau ikut bergabung bersamanya. Namun sejak adanya Jongin, namja yang paling super aktif itu semua kehidupan Kyungsoo terasa berubah, tidak benar-benar berubah sih namun masih ada yang berubah dari dirinya, dan Kyungsoo akui dia benar-benar merindukan Jongin. Hatinya ingin bertemu, tapi fisik serta pikirannya masih terus saja berlaku egois. Hingga akhirnya fisik dan pikiran itu yang harus mengecap kata kemenangan, walaupun harus diselingi dengan kata keterpaksaan.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu alasan apalagi yang harus membuatnya jauh dari Jongin, selain karena tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu terjerumus dengan masalahnya. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa, ia merasa ada alasan lain yang membuatnya seperti ini, ya ada alasan lain yang membuatnya menjauhi Jongin... tapi sekali lagi ia belum tau apa itu.

Suara guntur yang menggema saling bersahutan itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo teringat akan sesuatu, sontak pikirannya kembali berputar mundur beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mengingat bagaimana namja tan itu terus menyebut namanya.

"Kyungsoo ya.. nghhh.. Kyungsoo ya." Itu Jongin, ia mengigau disela sakitnya. Hujan tak kunjung berhenti begitupula dengan petir-petir yang saling menyambar membentuk gemaan. Tangan kirinya memegang erat tangan namja disampingnya, yang setia menunggunya. Dia Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi duduk disamping Jongin berharap namja yang seusianya itu dapat cepat sembuh dari demamnya.

Kyungsoo juga langsung membalas tautan Jongin. Tangannya yang terbebas ia pakai untuk mengelus punggung tangan Jongin yang memegangnya. Mereka masih berumur tiga belas tahun saat itu, tapi entah mengapa sepertinya hati dan pikiran mereka seakan sudah saling terikat.

"Kyungsoo disini, Kyungsoo ada disamping Jongin. Cepat sembuh ya?" Dan ucapan sederhana Kyungsoo kembali menenangkan Jongin dari igauanya.

Yah, Kyungsoo sangat ingat kejadian itu. Dimana pertama kali ia melihat Jongin terkapar sakit, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan paling parah. Karena sangat jarang melihat Jongin tidak hadir sekolah lebih dari sehari karena sakit.

Hujan masih terus mengguyur, namun tidak menghentikan segala aktifitas manusia diluar sana. Kyungsoo memperhatikan dari dalam, belum sempat berpikir lebih jauh ponselnya sudah mengintrupsinya. Berbunyi begitu kencang, seakan tak perduli dengan kelancangannya yang mengganggu 'lamunan' Kyungsoo.

Tangan lentiknya menggapai ponsel itu. Keningnya berkerut. Siapa yang menelponnya pagi-pagi ini? Entahlah, Kyungsoo terlalu malas memikirkannya. Tanpa berpikir lagi ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Hallo..." Mulainya, Kyungsoo kembali berkerut ketika tidak ada balasan dari sang penelpon. Hampir saja ia menutupnya sebelum suara seorang gadis menjawabnya dengan terburu.

'Ahh..jangan ditutup Oppa, ini aku Jiyeon.' Setelah mendengar pernyataan itu, Kyungsoo hanya diam. Tidak perlu terkejut dari mana Jiyeon mendapatkan nomor ponselnya, karena dia masih sangat ingat bahwa dialah yang memberikannya.

"Oh, Jiyeon. Ada perlu apa ya?" Pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah terlontar dari mulutnya. Kyungsoo memang tidak pandai berbasa-basi, jadi wajar saja dia seperti itu.

Namun tak tahukah dia, Seorang Jiyeon diseberang sana tak mampu menahan senyumannya saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih sama seperti beberapa tahun silam. 'Eumm.. tidak ada Oppa, aku hanya sekedar ingin mengobrol dengan Oppa. Itu saja.' Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. Tidak ada kesan sok manja dan centil dari Jiyeon, itulah yang Kyungsoo suka.

"Ouh, baiklah. Hmm, apakah disana hujan? Disini Hujan bahkan sangat deras. " tanya Kyungsoo.

'Ah, ia Oppa disini hujan,' Jawabnya, jujur ia sangat gugup padahal hanya bicara melalui ponsel.

"Ouhh, hmm. Bagaimana kabar Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi? Mereka baik-baik saja kan?"

'Iya Oppa. Umma dan Appa sangat baik. Bahkan mereka sedang pergi keluar kota, mengurus pekerjaan mereka.' Tutur Jiyeon, kali ini percakapan mereka jauh lebih santai.

'Hmm, Oppa? Apakah lusa Oppa sibuk? Aku berencana ingin mengajak Oppa berjalan-jalan. Sekedar melepas rindu.' Jiyeon mengigit bibirnya, ia takut Kyungsoo akan berpikir yang aneh-aneh terhadap dirinya.

Kyungsoo, tampak berpikir-pikir. Menimang-nimang. "Hmm, baiklah. Dimana kita harus bertemu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jiyeon tersenyum tertahan. Wajahnya terus saja berseri. "Hmm, aku saja yang menjemput Oppa. Kemarin aku tak sengaja melihat nama sekolah Oppa. Bagaimana Oppa?" Saran Jiyeon,

Kyungsoo langsung saja mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan menelponmu lagi. Hmm, Jiyeon-ah, maafkan aku. Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu." Terkesan tak sopan, tapi ia terpaksa.

Jiyeon mendesah, padahal dia masih ingin bicara lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Namun, kemudian ia tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah, Oppa sampai jumpa," Dan kemudian hubungan mereka terputus.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bersenandung kecil sembari berjalan menuju kelasnya. Bukan, dia tidak lagi dalam suasana diri yang baik. Ia hanya sedang menghibur dirinya saja. Namja pendek itu terus berjalan hingga sampailah dirinya didepan kelas tercinta, yang mungkin menantinya. Mata besarnya menelusuri sekitar, mungkin saja ada yang berbeda hari ini, walaupun Kyungsoo tau kemungkinan itu terjadi sangatlah kecil.

Ia meletakkan tasnya kemudian duduk. Tepat dipapan tulis yang hanya berjarak dua meter dari hadapannya. Papan tulis belum dihapus, Kyungsoo masih bisa membaca pelajaran hari sabtu kemarin mengenai masalah geometri. Sungguh monoton bukan?

Pagi ini, cuaca sungguh cerah. Mungkin ini sebuah balasan dari Tuhan karena telah memberikan mereka satu hari penuh hujan. Kyungsoo mendesah, menarik napas nya dengan tenang. Didalam pikirannya hanyalah masalah-masalah yang semakin lama semakin begitu jubek seperti benang kusut. Belum lagi masalah satu dinikmati, ternyata Tuhan memaksakan dirinya untuk menikmati masalah lain. Hufh, terdengar tak tau diri memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kyungsoo sedih, kesal, bahkan melawan saja tak sanggup. Ironis.

Kepalanya menoleh saat mendengar suara tawa atau mungkin suara cekikikan dari pintu luar. Itu teman sebangkunya, Byun Baekhyun. Namja sipit itu terus saja bertingkah sesuka hati, namun entah kenapa setiap manusia yang melihat dia merasa terhibur berbeda dengan Do Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa diam disela-sela candaan yang mereka buat. Suara cekikikan itu semakin mendekat hingga pada akhirnya tepat disampingnya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah, saat melihat teman sekelas mereka Hwang Chansung bertingkah bodoh. Jelas-jelas namja tinggi itu sedang bertingkah seperti anak SD. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa 'jiwa anak-anak' terkurung didalam tubuh tinggi Chansung yang terbilang atletis itu.

"Hahaha, Chansung-ah. Berhenti.. berhenti.. kau seperti orang bodoh hahaha." Ucap Baekhyun disela tawanya yang semakin membludak, perutnya seakan keram melihat Chansung yang salto gila dipagi ini.

"Haha, tidak mau ini menyenangkan Baekhyun. Ayo bergabung." Tawar Chansung masih dalam senyum lebarnya yang benar-benar idiot.

Jangan tanyakan dengan teman teman Kyungsoo yang lain. Mereka tak ambil pusing selama hal-hal yang dilakukan Chansung dan Baekhyun tidak mengusik mereka. Setelah puas memandangi mereka, akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih berkutat dengan bukunya. Tidak akan ada guru yang masuk pada hari ini, karena setiap hari pertama masuk semua guru diwajibkan untuk menghadiri pelatihan, entah apa itu.

"Hei Kyung Hyung," hampir saja sentuhan di bahunya membuat Kyungsoo kena serangan jantung. Ia menoleh kesamping, tepat dimana sang 'pengusik' itu berada. Yang melakukan hanya tersenyum bodoh, seakan itu bukanlah masalah.

"Kyung Hyung, Jongin Hyung kemana? Kenapa tidak datang hari ini?" Tanya Sehun, teman sekelas dan tetangganya itu.

"Eh?.." Jongin tidak datang? Mengapa Kyungsoo tak menyadarinya?ah bahkan dia selalu ingat, setiap ada Jongin pasti ada saja keributan yang dibuatnya dan sekarang tidak. Sungguh, dari mana saja kau Kyungsoo.

"Aku..aku tidak tahu Sehun-ah," jawab Kyungsoo. Dia memang tidak tahu kemana Jongin. Tapi seingatnya.. ah apa Jongin sakit karena menunggunya kemarin? Entahlah, Kyungsoo juga tak tahu.

"Serius Hyung tidak tahu? Apa dia ada menghubungi Hyung?" Tanya Sehun lagi, Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kenapa tidak kau hubungi saja Jongin, Sehun?"

Sehun mendelik, kemudian menatap ponsel yang berada digenggamannya. "Sudah, Hyung-ah. Tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya. Ponselnya mati. " mau bagaimana lagi, satu-satunya cara adalah pergi kerumah Jongin dan menanyakan keadaanya.

"Kyung Hyung, bagaimana hari ini kita pulang bersama saja? Sekalian berkunjung ke rumah Jongin Hyung?" Kerumah Jongin? Itu berarti ia harus bertemu dengan Jongin, ah itu sudah pasti Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng, itu tak mungkin. Dan akhirnya ia lebih memilih beralasan saja. "Ah maaf Sehun-ah, aku tidak bisa. Aku ada perlu. Lebih baik kau saja dulu? Setelah aku pulang dari urusanku aku akan mengunjunginya. Kau tahukan rumah kami bersebelahan." Jawabnya meyakinkan, sunggu Kyungsoo benar-benar berhasil menjadi pembohong ulung. Sehun mengangguk cuek, membenarkan perkataan Kyungsoo. Tidak masalah pergi sendirian, "hmm. Baiklah Hyung. Aku pergi dulu ya."

Setelah itu, Sehun menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kedua mata Kyungsoo menerawang. Apa benar sekarang Jongin sedang sakit? Ah, jika jawabannya Ia sudah pasti karena dirinya. Tapi, entah kenapa Kyungsoo berharap jika itu benar.

...

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan kembali mengguyur wilayah Seoul, tepat dimana Kyungsoo berada. Angin malam yang berhembus melalui sela ventilasi benar-benar membuat tubuh Kyungsoo merinding kedinginan. Tubuhnya mengerat didalam selimut. Berharap kehangatan didalam selimut dapat mengurangi kedinginannya. Matanya memang sudah terpejam, namun pikirannya masih saja berkeliaran. Kali ini bukan tentang yang lain. Dia hanya sedang memikirkan Jongin.

Percakapannya tadi pagi dengan Sehun benar-benar membuatnya terus teringat. Ah, mungkin besok Jongin sudah pergi ke sekolah, putusnya memutuskan untuk tidur. Namun belum sempat Kyungsoo bergelut dengan selimutnya tiba-tiba ketukan dari luar, mengganggunya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya ummanya. Kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya, tumben sekali ummanya memanggi pasti ada hal yang penting.

Dan benar saja, ia melihat ummanya sedang berdiri disamping umma Jongin.

Dan berakhirlah Kyungsoo disini, disebuah ruangan yang bisa dikatakan sangat lebar untuk dijadikan sebuah kamar.

"Tadi pagi demamnya sudah menurun. Tapi, entah kenapa sekarang malah semakin parah Kyungsoo-ah. Dari tadi Jongin selalu menyebut namamu. Dia mengigau," Terang umma Jongin menjelaskan.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar hanya manggut-manggut saja. Dilihatnya jam sekarang, pukul sebelas malam. Dan hujan tak kunjung redah. Ia masih bisa merasakan kakinya yang dingin, akibat berjuang kerumah Jongin. Dilihatnya keadaan Jongin, memang tak cukup baik. Hati kecilnya terasa tercubit, sakit. "Ah, ia Ahjumma."

"Hiks.. Kyungsoo-ah...Kyungsoo..." itu Jongin yang sedang mengigau dibalik selimutnya. Suaranya begitu parau bahkan keringat sudah membanjirinya. Dia kacau.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah sangat larut Ahjumma. Ahjumma tidur saja, biar Kyungsoo saja yang merawat Jongin."

Umma Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak enak hati, benar-benar menyusahkan. Tapi sekali lagi, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Seakan ini bukanlah masalah besar. "Tidak apa-apa Ahjumma. Kyungsoo akan menemani Jongin hingga demamnya turun."

Umma Jongin tak bisa mengelak, jujur dia memang tak enak hati pada Kyungsoo. Namun anaknya sangat membutuhkan Kyungsoo pada saat ini. "Baiklah Ahjumma keluar dulu, bila Kyungsoo ada keperluan lain, Kyungsoo bisa mengetuk pintu kamar Ahjumma." Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan tinggallah mereka berdua.

Hening. Hanya sesaat. Jongin kembali mengigau, "Hiks..Kyungsoo-ah jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon hiks, Kyungsoo maafkan aku..hiks,"

Hati Kyungsoo mencelos sekarang, "Tidak, tidak. Aku ada disini Jongin. Tenanglah."

Kepala Jongin yang penuh keringat itu tetap menggeleng, seakan tak percaya dengan kata penenang itu. Kedua matanya semakin terpejam. Ia terlihat depresi dalam sakitnya. "Tidak, aku ada disini. Kyungsoo ada disini." Kali ini Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin, mengaitkan tangan mereka satu sama lain. Tangan yang lain mengompres kening Jongin, berharap dengan beberapa kali kompresan panas Jongin dapat menurun. Hujan diluar sana semakin deras, bahkan suara petir yang menyambar semakin besar. Jongin semakin mengeratkan tautannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Yah, Kyungsoo tau Jongin sangat takut dengan petir. "Jangan takut Jongin-ah, ada aku disini. Aku bersamamu."

Seketika tubuh Jongin yang tadi menegang, melemas seketika. Deru napasnya semakin terlihat normal, ia tertidur dengan tenang. Syukurlah.

Kembali Kyungsoo mengganti kompresannya. Entah kenapa perasaan bersalah semakin menghujamnya. Haruskah ia menghentikan semua ini? Tapi bagaimana? Ia tidak bisa. Perlahan, tangannya menyentuh kening Jongin. Rambutnya basah, tak beraturan. Kyungsoo berjanji setidaknya ia akan merawat Jongin sampai panasnya turun.

Sekarang sudah hampir jam dua belas malam. Sudah sangat larut, jujur kali ini Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan kantuknya lagi, ia harus tidur. Tapi sebelum tidur ia memutuskan untuk mengganti kompres Jongin, dan entah kenapa bibirnya sudah mendarat dipipi namja tan itu.

Tatapannya sendu, "Jongin-ah maafkan aku." Putusnya tidur tanpa melepas genggaman mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin bangun dengan cukup baik hari ini, walaupun masih ada rasa sakit dikepalanya tapi setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik. Kedua matanya terbuka, masih kabur. Ia mencoba mengadaptasikan kedua matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui ventilasi jendelanya. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar, ia tak sendiri. Pipi kanannya dapat merasakan deru napas seseorang. Entah kenapa Jongin tak bisa menghentikan senyumannya. Ternyata semalam bukanlah halusinasinya, itu memang Kyungsoo dan disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang, disampingnya tertidur dengan indah bagaikan seorang malaikat.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo, aku tau kau tidak akan tega melihatku seperti ini." Ucapnya pelan. Jongin melihat tangan mereka yang saling tergenggam dengan otomatis ia semakin mengeratkannya. Wajahnya terus saja tersenyum. Bahkan tak kuasa ia mendaratkan ciumannya tepat dipuncak kepala Kyungsoo. Rambutnya benar-benar halus seperti bayi, tepat seperti Kyungsoo yang selama ini Jongin kenal.

Kyungsoo yang merasa sedikit terganggu, Perlahan membuka matanya. Sosok pertama yang ia lihat adalah Kim Jongin. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

"Ngh, ah kau sudah bangun Jongin-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo dalam suaranya yang masih serak. Jongin mengangguk dalam diam, belum mampu menetralisikan degupan didadanya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat kedua tangan mereka yang masih tergenggam itu sontak melepasnya. Jongin kecewa. "Ah, ma-maaf.. Jongin-ah."

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak..tidak masalah, aku senang Kyungsoo."

Sebelum bangkit sari tidurnya Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek suhu Jongin dengan tangannya. "Ah, syukurlah panasmu sudah turun. Maafkan aku Jongin-ah aku harus pulang. Aku harus sekolah." Ucapnya cepat, setelah itu mencicit pergi tanpa melihat Jongin lagi.

Jongin yang belum mampu bergerak, akhirnya hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kecewa. Tapi setidaknya, Kyungsoo masih —sangat— perduli terhadapnya. Dan seketika pemikiran itu membuat Jongin melayangkan senyumannya—kembali. Cepat atau lambat, Kyungsoo akan kembali ke pelukannya. Terdengar posesif, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Jongin benar-benar sudah jatuh kepelukan sahabatnya itu.

...

Yeay, Chapter thirth is Done!. Udah lumayan panjang gak? Hahaha. Tenang aku sebenarnya sejenis Author yang suka nulis panjang-panjang kok tapi untuk akhir-akhir ini, aku sengaja buat pendek-pendek , hiatus hampir setahun membuatku benar-benar kaku hahaha *Cih, sok senior. Maaf sunbae* idk why, apa fanfic ini keliatan bertele-tele yah? Atau malah mirip sinetron yang gak jelas? Aduh aku berharap ajah nggak hahaha

Dan maaf untuk Kaisoo momentnya yang, errr sedikit banget. Tapi memang itu yang terkonsep dipikiran aku sekarang hahaha. Biarlah mereka saling tertekan dulu #ketawanista xD dan yah, untuk chapter ini aku mencoba untuk mengambilnya dari sisi Kyungsoo. Karena sejak chapter awal, sepertinya aku selalu ngambil sisi Jongin. Dan thx untuk review sebelumnya yah, semoga terhibur.

Dan sekali lagi, semoga readers mau memberikan review, follow atau bahkan favoritin ini fanfic hahaha. Oh yah sekali lagi saya umumkan, #plakk. secepatnya saya akan ganti chapter ff saya yang gak nyambung dan update chapter lanjutan dari ff saya yang lain^^

Salam Fansboy,

KaiSooEXO


End file.
